


Different Shades

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 Table; 052 Kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Shades

It had started out as girl talk, simple comparisons of notes on men. Chloe had set it on its current path but she’d been called away on an emergency. Before she’d gone, she’d divulged that she was considering asking Ollie to take his Green Arrow gear into the bedroom and what did they think. Lois had been all for it, Tess had asked rather cheekily for photos.

Then she left and Tess and Lois were alone, with a certain issue of ice needing to be broken. Never to be described as shy, Tess kept the conversation alive.

“Do you ever ask Clark to wear his Blur get up?” Tess asked shamelessly while Lois blushed crimson.

“No, it’s just an old t-shirt really.” She shrugged and Tess knew there was more to it than that. She had a feeling she knew what.

“Don’t like playing the damsel in distress?”

“Not really my thing. I’m more the girl that comes in and kicks ass.” She met Tess’s eyes and was slightly surprised to see them sparkling with excitement.

“Oh really?” She quirked an eyebrow.

Within ten minutes Tess was running around, fake screaming, from a dragon that wasn’t really there.

“Don’t worry, Miss Mercer, Badass Ninja Wonder Woman Lois Lane is here to save you!” From nowhere Lois collided into her, accidentally knocking her to the floor.

“Well, that wasn’t supposed to happen,” Lois muttered, not realising her body was pinning Tess down.

There was a beat where their eyes met and they seemed way to close to each other and they seemed to be getting nearer. Tess grabbed the back of her head and kissed her because the tension was killing her and that seemed to be the only logical thing to do.

“You are one different shade of kinky, Lane,” Tess whispered when the kiss broke, half to be sexy and half because she really couldn’t breathe very well with Lois’s weight resting on her chest. Not that she ever wanted her to move.


End file.
